turn the tables
by ayano101
Summary: Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki travel back in time to save their friends from Aizen's strange backup army. can they save everyone? ichiruki, hitsukarin


**Hello! I wrote this cause I was bored, and I have too many ideas floating around in my head! Sorry for any OOCness! **

**Disclaimer: I own: behind the window, sound squadron, hana, shizukani, halcyon in white walls, and sogen. I dont own: bleach. Carry on.**

"**zanpakuto or hollow talking"**

"_thinking"_

"talking"

'story'

* * *

Twenty-five year old Kurosaki Ichigo walked into his old bedroom, looking sullenly at the posters that lined the walls and the twin sized bed, adorned in the same Quincy blanket that it had all those years ago, before Ichigo had moved out. _Before Rukia died._

A wave of anger washed over the Shinigami at the thought of the petite soul, and as he sat down on the dusty old bed, he couldn't help but remember her.

'_Ichigo panted and leaned on his Zanpakuto. A new breed of hollows called Kuron were storming the soul society, but they had yet to reveal their powers. As he stood up again and killed a few more of the ugly creatures with his getsuga tenshou, he noticed a few of his comrades had stopped fighting, and were instead looking at their enemies in disgust. As he looked forward, he noticed that some of the hollows were morphing, changing into what looked like people. And there, right in front of his eyes stood his mother. Ichigo looked at the smiling lady and froze, just barely dodging her attack. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his friends fighting other people who he figured were close friends or family. So this was Aizen's back up army he had made, in case he should ever die. Ichigo blocked another attack from the clone of his mother, but try as hard as he could,he couldn't attack back._

"_Ichigo!" he looked over to see Rukia fighting a man with blackish purple hair, and failing miserably, leaving her guard down long enough for the man to dash at her. Blood flew from the gash on her chest, and ichigo was filled with a sudden burst of anger. These were replicas, copies, they were nothing but some hollow bastards. Time to get serious._

"_BANKAI!"_

* * *

It had all been in vain. Rukia had still died, and so had many other soul reapers. He had gotten his powers back so that he could protect everyone, right? But in the end, they all died. Everyone, most of the soul reapers, all his friends. Everyone in his family except Karin. They all fell for the same weakness. _Love. _But that was not something he could ignore, erase. It was inevitable, and because of that, all he had was his sister, Kon's soul pill, and his Zanpakuto. The young soul reaper stood up and walked out of the room, into the bathroom where he took in his reflection in the mirror. Nowadays he looked a lot more like he did during the final getsuga, the only difference was his hair, which now looked like his second bankai version (with the chains on his arm, you know what I'm talking about).

He had been living with Karin in the soul society for five years since the Kuron incident, and had eventually been made a captain. Then after five peaceful years, the head captain died and seireitei was thrown into chaos once again. He and Karin had only just escaped and were now living in the dusty house in Karakura, which now resembled a ghost town. The only life was the highway that ran straight through the city, and most of the people avoided even that. When the soul society had erased everyone's memories, the replacement memory was multiple gas explosions, and all the residents fled instantly. For Ichigo and Karin, that was good news. Their daily routine was wake up, eat, kill hollows, eat, kill hollows, eat, relax, then sleep.

Ichigo walked downstairs, and found Karin asleep on the couch, clutching Toshiro Hitsugaya's squad ten Haori, her cheeks damp. The small captain, like many others, had also fallen. Ichigo sighed. Today was the anniversary of the death of many. Sometimes he wondered if just dying would ease the pain. But he would live, for Karin.

He was jolted out of his daydreams when he heard a knock at the door. He sprinted to the front of the house and peeked out of the front window, knowing it could only be one person. Guess who! Its our favorite shopkeeper!  
"Urahara," Ichigo scowled and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms.

"Right you are, now let me in," said the blonde man, walking in with a small black cat at his heels.

"Bastard," muttered Ichigo, following him inside.

* * *

Kurosaki Karin woke to voices in the hallway. She grabbed kasai, her zanpakuto and walked toward a two dark silhouettes.

"Why hello, Karin chan!" one of the figures yelled. Karin groaned and face palmed. The immaturity of the male's voice told her almost instantly that it was probably the infamous idiot Urahara talking to her dunce of a brother. She sat back down on the couch in the living room, and rested kasai beside her. She had become a substitute shinigami like her brother five years ago, and had only just reached shikai. The command was "Moeru, kasai," the sword itself became a small glowing dagger, and when she called "Hibana," it would give off sparks that would temporarily blind her opponent, long enough to stab them with the dagger. She had yet to reach bakai, but her brother said that if she kept talking to her zanpakuto, she would reach it soon.

Ichigo himself was a different story. After many years of training, she was sure he was powerful enough to beat scum like Aizen with just shikai. He gained all his powers to protect the people closest to him, and Karin had vowed to do the same, but now that she was twenty, and more mature, she had finally faced the truth... she had no one left to protect. What she did have was the duty to be something _to _protect. Without her being alive, she was sure that ichigo would be dead, defeated not by any enemy, or any foe, but himself.

_That_ was why she lived.

* * *

"What do you want, Urahara," Ichigo crossed his arms, scowling. Karin came into the room and mirrored her older brother, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

"Jeez Kurosaki-San, lighten up. Anyway, I came here to tell you that I have found a way for you to travel time with your sister and defeat Aizen before all your friends get killed by the backup army. If you kill him in seireitei before he leaves for Hueco Mundo, then no army will even be made. after you have defeated him, then you live in the past until the day you traveled _back_, and everything will be back to normal, except your friends will be alive! Its quite simple really!" said the happy go lucky shop keeper.

"Wait what! Can you slow-" Ichigo was cut off by Karin.

"Tell us the details," she said, looking down so her eyes were out of view, gripping Toshiro's haori tighter.

"Well like I said, its quite simple. You will keep your memories of the future, your powers, your looks even. I can also hide your zanpakuto's inside of you until you call them out, which will be a piece of cake for you crazy Kurosakis'," said Urahara, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

"_I can save Toshiro, Yuzu, dad, and all the other people I failed. Please understand, ichigo." _Karin thought to herself.

"We'll do it. We'll be by your shop tomorrow morning,"Ichigo beat her too it, and karin gaped at him, but then remembered.

"_He has people to save as well."_


End file.
